1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of adhesive sheets in roll form and a method for making them.
2. Description of Related Art
Label assemblies which utilize pressure sensitive adhesive coated labels adhered to a continuous release sheet are known. Such label assemblies are available in sheet or roll form with, or without, a blank facing capable of receiving markings. Such label assemblies are often used to mark folders, address envelopes, label containers, label file cabinets, label shelves and so forth. Typically, such labels are made of paper and are removed from the release sheet by bending the release sheet and "picking" at the label.
In many applications, such as, industrial settings, research and development laboratories, warehouses and the like, it is found that previous removable notes and labels utilizing continuous release sheets tend to create long streams and undesirable piles of the release sheets after the notes have been removed. The presence of the release sheet streams and piles tends to create an unsightly and cluttered environment. Additionally, the streams and piles of release sheets may interfere with or inhibit the ability of a user of the removable notes and labels to get to and remove the notes and labels. This situation is exacerbated particularly where the notes and labels are heavily used, where the streams and piles of release sheets tend to grow relatively quickly, before being cleared away. The additional time and attention directed to the piles of release sheets reduces overall productivity and creates an undesirable work environment.
Moreover, in such situations where the label is removed from a continuous release sheet, the entire adhesive surface is immediately exposed. It would be beneficial if the full surface of the note having the pressure sensitive adhesive would not have to be exposed until just before the user desired to place the note.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a release sheet and note strip that overcomes the aforementioned problems that provides an adhesive note that is dispensed with a release sheet attached. In this way, the release sheet can be disposed of at the point of placement, which may not necessarily be close to the initial dispensing area. The removal of the release sheets from the dispensing area would reduce the amount of release sheet obstruction at the point of note dispensing. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to provide as "fresh" an adhesive surface as possible by allowing for the removal of the release sheet, if desired, just prior to placement of the note.